We'll Meet Again
by skag trendy
Summary: The boys are still in England but are now investigating a World War Two RAF station haunting. Sam is badly injured and Dean is worried as hell. But will it end there? Surely not!
1. Chapter 1

**We'll Meet Again**

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do  
Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away

Now, won't you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know  
Tell 'em it won't be long  
'cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go  
I was singing this song

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day 

_**We'll Meet Again  
The Ink Spots  
Written by Ross Parker and Hughie Charles  
Sung by Vera Lynn.  
**_

_**Present Day. 04:00.**_

_**Location: Former RAF station Birchham Newton, Norfolk, UK. Disestablished following WWII.**_

"_Sam? Can you hear me?" A soft, deep voice enquired anxiously._

Sam gradually wrenched his eyes open and groaned in pain. He tried to sit up but a gentle hand grasped his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

This time the voice came to him loud and clear.

"Don't try and move Sam. Just stay still and relax. You ok little bro?"

Finally Sam found the strength to talk, but it was no after-dinner speech.

"D-Dean?"

"Yeah it's me Sam." Dean ran his hand through his little brother's hair, wincing at the large bump he found. His fingers moved to the base of Sam's head and down to his neck, gently checking for injuries. He sighed in relief at finding nothing major so far.

"Wh-what happened?" Sam slurred, sounding confused.

_Now there's a surprise_, thought Dean.

"Our friendly neighbourhood ghost got the drop on ya and pushed you over the stairwell railings. You took a hell of a fall."

Dean carried on checking, running his hands over Sam's chest. When his brother flinched Dean guessed broken ribs were the cause.

"Oh." Sam answered, a little breathlessly in a manner which suggested this was an everyday occurrence. Which in retrospect, for the Winchesters, it pretty much was.

Sam had another question to ask. "Dean? You ok?" Sam struggled to keep his eyes open, blinking rapidly.

_Always with the damn Q&A_, Dean let that thought go for a second.

"Just peachy Sammy." Dean frowned when he gently laid a hand on Sam's stomach. His abdomen was hard and distended, and Sam gasped in pain.

"Take it easy dude. Looks like Dr Dean's gonna need a little assistance with this one."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Since they were still in England he had the emergency services on speed dial just so he didn't have to fart around too much and end up accidentally calling 911. Which he'd done on several UK-based hunts so far already.

After stating the need for an ambulance, and then his name (Archer) and location (some freaky-assed Royal Air force station), he noticed Sam's eyes closing.

"Hey Sam. Sammy! Stay awake huh?"

But Sam was rapidly losing strength, and it was becoming harder and harder to draw air into his lungs. He started gasping for breath and the action had him whimpering in pain. His brow furrowed, Sam gritted his teeth against the steadily growing agony.

"Dean…" he whispered weakly.

Dean was watching Sam, worry tearing at him. There was always the risk of severe injury and worse whenever they went on a hunt, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with when it actually happened.

Outwardly Dean had been calm and unconcerned, but inside he was scared, and more than a little pissed.

But now he was terrified.

"Sam? What's wrong buddy? Talk to me!" Dean felt his panic rising as Sam's struggles seemed to weaken, and his face was just one big mask of pain. "Sammy come on, stay with me. The ambulance'll be here soon I promise…"

Dean could already hear the sirens blaring out in the distance, becoming louder the nearer they got. He reached down and grasped Sam's hand whilst placing his other hand on his brother's head, gently stroking the silken locks.

Though Sam appreciated his brother's touch it did nothing to ease his pain. He wanted to call out to Dean, reassure him that this wasn't his fault, but he could barely breathe in enough oxygen as it was. And he was in excruciating agony, which suddenly exploded in side him like a star going supernova, allowing him a means to escape. As he sank into pain-free darkness, Dean's voice receded again.

"_Sam open your eyes goddamnit!..."_

_**Three days earlier. 08:00**_

_**Location: Travel Lodge, Just outside of Norwich, UK.**_

"Hey Dean! Rise and shine!" Sam set the two Styrofoam coffee cups down on the night stand and launched a pillow at his brother's head.

Dean grunted deep beneath the covers. "_Fuck off Sam_!"

Sam smirked. He'd just got off the phone to Jay and was feeling seriously loved up. That damn woman knew how to push his buttons, even when she wasn't in the same room! _Hooboy!_

Dean rolled on to his stomach and reached up to grab the errant pillow, wrapping it over his head.

Sam grinned. "Little too much Jack last night bro?" He picked up one of the coffee cups and wafted the rich aroma over his brother like a magician conjuring a rabbit from a hat. Except all he conjured was his brother's nose from underneath the pillow, sniffing appreciatively.

"Works like a charm as always," Sam muttered.

Dean, his eyes still closed, slowly rolled back, sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Sam picked up one of his hands and wrapped it around the coffee cup, then raised it to Dean's mouth, shaking his head in amusement.

His older brother let out a groan. "Oh sweet heaven in a plastic cup," then leaned forward, jamming his nose into the Styrofoam container, virtually snorting the brew like a class A drug.

He heard Sam chuckling and scowled. "What you laughin' at bitch?" but it only served to make Sam laugh all the harder.

"Dude keep it down would ya?" Dean winced at the deep timbre of his brother's laughter. "I feel like I've spent the entire night getting ear-fucked. Hard!"

Sam snorted, linked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans, then stood back and casually studied his older brother. "Man, you _look_ like you spent the entire night getting ear-fucked."

"Thanks for the sympathy."

"None coming, but you're welcome for the sentiment."

Dean finally opened his eyes and glared at his little brother. "Ya know, I thought that now you're finally getting' laid you wouldn't be such a bastard."

"Ooh Dean! Green-eyed monster really suites you dude. May be Jay would like that new shade for the study." Sam grinned like the bastard his brother had just described. "She's thinking of redecorating!"

Dean's glare became even more intense. "I've said it once and I'll say it again: _fuck off Sam!_" But the smothered grin gave the game away.

Dean was over the moon that his little brother was finally getting some action.

A _lot_ of action, from what he'd heard that last night they'd spent at Jay's before coming out here.

And where was here again? Oh yeah that's right. Norfolk.

Jay Archer had described it in simple terms: 'home of the cross-eyed and inbred.'

Apparently there was some animosity between the East Anglian counties, though if last night's pub expedition was anything to go by they soon teamed up when an outsider was trying to cheat them at darts.

Geeze thanks Archer. That's real comforting. Bitch!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

You might wanna read Witch Finder to find out how Jay Archer came into their lives.

Love ya reviews as I love you all.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx

PS. have re-posted chapter 2 of Winchester Vs Clarkson with an extended version. So please review all.


	2. Chapter 2

**We'll Meet Again Chapter 2**

Dean felt the caffeine hit his blood stream like a semi hitting a low bridge.

In a word? Powerful! His eyes flew open wide as he tried to concentrate on his younger brother's voice through the lingering remains of his hangover.

"Dude!" Sam called sharply "remember to blink would ya? You're starting to freak me out with that whole Shaun of the Dead look you got goin' on there!"

"Hmm? What?" Dean responded, his brain functions finally snapping to attention. He slowly blinked and Sam couldn't suppress a snigger as awareness was triggered in his brother's gaze.

"Earth to Dean…" he began.

"Yeah, yeah I'm with ya Sammy!" Dean snapped. "You talk to Jay yet? What she say?" He added when Sam nodded.

"Well," Sam sat back with a smug grin plastered on his face, "quite a lot actually…"

Dean looked horrified. His brother's eyebrows were actually waggling up and down suggestively!

"Dude, spare me the details!" Dean's face twisted a little in disgust. "The last thing I need this time of day is the imagery that only Jay's dirty phone calls can provide." He glanced at Sam's amused smile. "Tell me when I'm awake enough to appreciate it!"

He'd once accidentally answered Sam's phone whilst his little brother was in the shower, only to hear Jay's breathless voice telling him what she planned on doing to his body the next time she saw him…it was quite the experience and for the first time Dean felt quite jealous of his little brother. Jay had nearly died laughing, not in the least embarrassed.

Sam gave a shout of laughter. "Sorry Dean, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Yeah well _tell_ me about this hunt, but you even _think_ about kissing me…ugh dude!" Dean recoiled as Sam blew him a kiss then pouted provocatively, pretending to leer at him.

Dean fake-wretched and Sam laughed again.

Sam thought of the cheeky Essex girl who'd sent them on this hunt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As things turned out, Jay had been a bit of a bad influence on Dean.

First off, she'd introduced him to HP Sauce, a thick brown, vile substance that Sam hated, and he wasn't in all honesty sure he could ever forgive Jay for that. This was because Dean, of course, had fallen in love with the bloody stuff, and now smeared gallons of HP Sauce on _absolutely everything_!

As if his obsession with onions wasn't bad enough.

Secondly, she'd taught Dean the dirtiest of Monty Python tunes, such as The Medical Love Song (Sam particularly winced at that one), Sit on My Face (which was also Jay's current ring tone – another wince, especially in public!) and Bruce's Philosophers Song.

That wasn't the worst of it either because now she'd moved onto Derek and Clive AKA Peter Cook and Dudley Moore.

It came as a surprise to Sam as Dean had always claimed that academia wasn't his 'cuppa java', but his older brother had turned out to be an excellent student and now knew all the songs _off by heart_!

He was even word perfect whilst drunk.

_Especially_ whilst drunk.

Sam had sighed in pained amusement, trying to figure out how he'd managed to hook up with the sexy, intelligent, green-eyed goddess, who also apparently owned the filthiest mind in Great Britain.

Mind you, Sam smirked to himself, there was a definite plus side to sharing the bed with She-Of-Smut FM.

Well, not always the bed. Sometimes the sofa, the kitchen worktop, the study desk, and at least one occasion when Dean was down the pub, the hood of Jay's Triumph Stag.

Shaking his head a little, Sam brought his mind back to the hunt and proceeded to explain it to Dean. Switching on his laptop he brought up the email sent by Jay.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bircham Newton, King's Lynn, Royal Air Force station during the second world war and continued that role until it's closure in 1962." Sam, as usual rattled off the facts.

"There's a lot of ghost stories surrounding that place, stemming from the duration of the war…"

"Not surprising, given the shit goin' on back then." Dean interrupted for a second.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Recently there's been an increase in supernatural activity, and three people have been killed on the base in the last month. Found at the foot of the stairwell to the squash courts, all died instantly from the long fall. No witnesses."

Sam continued. "The most famous ghost story is about a bomber that crashed on the landing strip of the base. Three of the crew was killed outright and these men are said to return to the station's old squash courts in order to play their favourite sport. An RAF officer has been sighted from time to time and the sound of a ball bouncing off the walls in the empty courts can often be heard."

Dean shrugged. "So? Sounds harmless enough. Come on Sam, these guys died defending their country. Surely they deserve a little down time in the after life."

"That's not all Dean," Sam looked up from Jay's email, a worried expression forming. Dean knew that look.

"Jay's gone on to describe some of the other sightings." Sam scrolled down the page a little. "During World War Two a car load of drunken pilots were killed when they crashed into a hangar. Apparently these guys can be found roaming the base to this day."

"Huh." Dean thought for a moment. "Angry spirits?"

It was Sam's turn to shrug. "Could be. I mean, they died during the war but not in action. That would certainly piss me off."

Dean silently agreed. Getting yourself killed in a drunken accident when millions were fighting a world war lacked a certain edge.

"What else does she say?"

"Um…when driving through the base, about half way, noises or echoes seem to come from beneath the road. There's supposed to be an underground tunnel that was used by the airmen during air raids."

Dean frowned. "_Supposed_ to be a tunnel? That's a little vague."

"Perhaps it collapsed during a raid and buried people alive down there. That kinda violent death could enrage a spirit," Sam hypothesized, "and may be no one's bothered to check the tunnel since."

Sam scrolled down further again. "The base is now owned by a construction college and some of the students have reported seeing figures disappearing up stairs and the feeling of being watched…the usual stuff. That would explain the increase in supernatural manifestations - someone messing with the buildings. But a Japanese film crew were making a documentary at the station's squash courts some years ago when a door slammed but there was no breeze, they heard someone singing an old World War Two ballad "We'll Meet Again", and they managed to catch a woman's voice on tape. They also got a shot of a man embracing a woman," Sam glanced up at Dean. "Which may tie in with the next story. The bomber crews used to fly twin-engined Hudsons over the North Sea dropping lifeboats to ditched flight personnel. One flight crashed killing three pilots, all of whom played squash. But a WRAF officer" Sam caught Dean's quizzical look "that meant she was an officer serving in the Women's Royal Air Force," he continued when Dean nodded. "A WRAF officer was the girl friend of one of the pilots who had, just for fun, sneaked her on board the flight. She was also killed in the crash."

"That explains the woman's voice." Dean said thoughtfully. "I guess that flight turned out to be not so much fun after all."

"Yeah. But Jay has another theory. Well, someone else's theory anyway." Sam frowned a little. "She went down to the town of Wickford to see a former member of the Royal Air Force. Apparently he's quite the expert on military history and he knows about the hauntings at RAF Bircham Newton. But his explanation is somewhat different to the one Jay found on the internet."

"How so?" Dean's ears really pricked up.

"He suggested that the WRAF officer was actually cheating on another officer at the time, and when she was killed on that flight the other guy found out about the affair, lost it and threw himself down the stairwell at the squash courts." Sam fixed his eyes on his brother. "He died instantly."

"Bingo!" Dean sat up and drained the rest of his coffee. "Let's get to work."

Sam switch off the laptop and packed it away.

The brothers prepared for the journey further North.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Authors Notes_:

The ghost stories surrounding RAF Bircham Newton are considered legendary in the British military world. My parents remember listening to a radio program when I was little that played the recordings from the squash courts. We had an old Labrador who started behaving strangely, whining and looking decidedly unhappy. A week later the DJ of that same show announced that hundreds of calls had come in from around the UK; family pets had gone berserk on hearing the recordings and there was no logical explanation.

As we are all aware, there's nothing remotely logical in the world of the Winchesters so I decided to take the Bircham Newton hauntings and place my own little spin on them.

My apologies to anyone who lives near the area or who indeed knows the stories better than I do.

It is not my intention to offend, merely to entertain.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	3. Chapter 3

**We'll Meet Again Chapter 3**

_**Location: Duxford, Former RAF station from WWII UK. Now a fully established Imperial War Museum.**_

_**Time: Present day. 09:00**_

Jay heard the dulcet tones of "Sit on my face" by Monty Python and grinned. Several amused looks were turned her way from the tourists, but there were a few that were disapproving.

_Bollocks to ya! _Was the quick glance she sent back to them.

She'd been on this former RAF base for exactly thirty seven minutes and was already bored senseless. Jay had been here many times in her life and was distinctly getting fed up with the place. Most of her research, as far at this latest investigation was concerned, had taken her to this station, but the moments that were most significant was when her former university mate, also old friend and historian at the museum, had left Jay alone with Sam to shag each other senseless on top of a Spitfire. And, _no pun intended,_ Sam had certainly lived up to that! Jay huffed in satisfaction at the memory. Oh those Rolls Royce Merlins were no substitute for when Sam got going!

She shook herself.

Oh she enjoyed the history but the constant buffeting of a past she hadn't even remembered was starting to get on her nerves.

She felt certain that she'd had another past life other than the one the Witch Finder had shown her, and it was really freaking her out.

Yeah, so she was what they called an Old Soul. Whoever the fuck "_they" _are!

She glanced at the caller ID and grinned again as she placed the cell phone to her ear.

"'Ello sexy. What colour boxers you wearin'?"

"Uh. Sorry Dean." She wasn't at all bothered and she smiled broadly. Jay had caught him out before.

"_Jay?"_

She frowned. Dean sounded worried. "What's wrong mate? Sam alright?"

There was a significant pause, and that told Jay everything. "Where?"

"_Kings Lynn…"_ Dean's voice was a little shaky. She got the feeling he wanted tell her more but couldn't find the words.

"I'm on my way." And then she hung up, scrabbling for her car keys.

_Not again. Not Sam!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**The Queen Elizabeth **__**Hospital Kings Lynn**__** NHS Trust, UK.**_

Dean had been pacing the waiting room for what seemed like hours when Jay showed up.

In a rare un-Dean like moment he dragged her into his arms and just held on.

_This is bad_. Jay thought to herself._ Worse than that haunting at the Bloody Tower, and the Hampton Court Maze._

"Dean? What happened to Sam?" Jay almost pleaded, but her voice was rough from too little sleep, combined with a long journey and excess worry. So she sounded a little angry.

Before Dean could answer they both recognized the song. It was faint and it echoed eerily throughout the now empty hospital corridor,

but it was _there…._

_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do  
Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away _

Now, won't you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know  
Tell 'em it won't be long  
'cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go  
I was singing this song

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry it's short but still trying to work through the kinks of moving house.

Please tell me what you think.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	4. Chapter 4

**We'll Meet Again Chapter 4**

_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day._

Dean and Jay heard the song but it soon faded out and turned into something else.

And it was jaded and cold.

They both felt like someone had done the waltz over their graves.

"Th-This aint good!"! Jay stuttered in shock.

"Ya think?!!" Dean was staring into the hallway, and quite frankly didn't have a fucking clue what to do.

The song, now a different tune, sounded like it was coming from _so far away!_

Dean and Jay heard marching feet…

_**Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag,  
And smile, smile, smile,  
While you've a Lucifer to light your fag,  
Smile, boys, that's the style.  
What's the use of worrying?  
It never was worth while, so!  
Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag,  
And smile, smile, smile.**_

But it was getting closer all the time, and they could hear it as though someone was stepping nearer but never quite within sight.

Jay shuddered as she felt invisible hands ghosting over her. She would've laughed at the pun if she wasn't so fucking terrified.

"We gotta get to Sam…" Dean announced fearfully as the song changed again, and the marching feet continued…

**_It's a long way to Tipperary,_**_  
_**_It's a long way to go._**_  
_**_It's a long way to Tipperary_**_  
_**_To the sweetest girl I know!_**_  
_**_Goodbye Piccadilly,_**_  
_**_Farewell Leicester Square!_**_  
_**_It's a long long way to Tipperary,_**_  
_**_But my heart's right there._**

"Now I know we're in real shit," Jay concluded as she followed Dean into Sam's room. They'd literally hit the ground running.

"What?" Dean asked distractedly.

Jay glanced back at the hallway, and her eyes widened as it became shrouded in darkness. There was nothing out there now, no nurses, no doctors, no light…it was as if the whole world had just …left.

Her voice became shaky and more than a little pissed. "Because those were World War One songs."

Dean glanced at Jay questioningly and, she noticed, with no small amount of fear.

She explained damn quickly; "what we're dealing with was supposed to be in World War Two." She glanced at Sam worriedly. His face was impassive under the oxygen mask.

Sam was still unconscious after his surgery and was therefore completely oblivious to what was going on.

The voices in the darkness seemed to grow sharp, angry talons, booted feet stamping on sodden ground, it grew, became louder, the sound of someone shouting out drill commands…and more songs came out of the black, sending an icy chill up Dean and Jay's spines.

_**My old man, **_

_**said follow the van, **_

_**and don't dilly dally on the way…**_

… The darkness entered Sam's room.

It bore bayonets and bullets.

And with razor sharp precision…

…it halted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updating this folks but had a bit of writers block and lost my way a bit with this one. **

**So I spent a bit of time working on ****Winchester Vs Clarkson, and then moved house. **

**At last!**

We'll Meet Again Chapter 5

_**The Road So Far…**_

(Ok. It's corny I know but I've always wanted to say this…)

"_**Previously, on Supernatural…"**_

_**The **__**Queen Elizabeth Hospital Kings Lynn NHS Trust, UK.**_

_The voices in the darkness seemed to grow sharp, angry talons, booted feet stamping on sodden ground, it grew, became louder, the sound of someone shouting out drill commands…and more songs came out of the black, sending an icy chill up Dean and Jay's spines._

_**My old man, **_

_**said follow the van, **_

_**and don't dilly dally on the way…**_

… _The darkness entered Sam's room._

_It bore bayonets and bullets._

_And with razor sharp precision…_

…_it halted._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(And of course followed by the inevitable…)

_**Now…**_

The silence was somehow even more frightening than the songs and marching feet. It hung there in the darkness menacingly, watching. For all its stillness, the dark seemed alive.

And as Dean and Jay moved even closer to Sam's bed they stared at each other with no small amount of fear.

The crash of military snare drums suddenly shattered the silence causing the two hunters to jump violently.

Breathing heavily, Jay cocked her head to one side in recognition of the beat. "Funeral march." She glanced at Dean, "Whatever this is it's here for Sam."

Dean nodded then turned his head and stared hard at the sheer nothingness before him in bewilderment. And then he realised that it was _more_ than that, more than _nothing_. He caught the glimpse of deeper shadows, the odd glint of metal, figures standing ramrod straight.

Sniffing slightly, the scents of boot polish, gun oil, blood, sweat, anger and despair invaded his nostrils, just for a second.

It didn't take a genius to understand what this was:

WWI British soldiers had returned for some reason, had followed his brother.

What he couldn't figure out was why here? Why now?

_Sam, what the hell happened to you on that stairwell?_

As suddenly as it started, the drums stopped.

Jay and Dean watched warily as the darkness faded, and the world came back.

Lights flickered back to life in the corridors outside Sam's room. Doctors and nurses, and even the odd radiographer and pharmacist could be seen scurrying about, tending to their duties diligently. Hospital life carried on as though nothing had happened.

Staring out the window to the room, Jay raised her eyebrows in mild shock. "Well, that fairly put the shits up me enough for one morning."

Dean puffed his cheeks out for a second "Yeah, I may need a change of underwear myself."

Before either of them could start the ball rolling on the _what the hell was that all about?_ conversation, their attention was grabbed by a low pitched groan from Sam, muffled by the oxygen mask.

Dean and Jay sat down simultaneously in the chairs on either side of the bed.

Dean leaned forward, placing a soothing hand on Sam's forehead. "Hey Sam? You ready to wake up little bro? Or you gonna sleep all day?" He spoke softly and reassuringly as his brother's eyes gradually opened.

Dean wasn't quite ready to heave a sigh of relief just yet, not until he'd heard Sam speak. He watched as glassy blue-green eyes stared at the ceiling for a long moment, before shifting to Dean. At first his stare was dull and blank, then confusion appeared to set in as Sam's brow furrowed.

Dean felt a little unnerved as Sam just stared at him. "Sammy? You ok there?"

Still his little brother remained silent.

Jay was watching the brothers worriedly, not wanting to interfere but desperately needing to know that Sam was alright.

Sam suddenly blinked rapidly several times and Dean could see recognition set in..

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're gonna be ok dude, just need to rest up and take it easy. You gave us both a hell of a scare."

Sam's sluggish mind couldn't fail to pick up the "us" in that statement but it took him a few minutes to figure out what that meant. And when he finally did, he slowly turned his face away from Dean's to meet Jay's suspiciously bright green gaze. She smiled at him then leaned forward and left a gentle lingering tender kiss on his temple.

"God you frightened the shit outa me boy," Jay murmured as she moved back a little to look into his sleepy eyes. "You tryin' a gimme grey hairs or what!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam blinked slowly, and the world swam into focus.

Soft voices caressed his confused mind, and he felt loved and cared for. He managed to relax, and as though a switch had been flipped, Sam suddenly knew what was being asked of him, and more importantly who was doing the asking.

"Sammy. How you feeling?"

Eyes sluggish and at half mast, he responded to Dean's soft question.

"I'm ok. Just …tired." And unbelievably sore but he wasn't about to admit that.

Sam could feel the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose; he itched to remove it, but just couldn't find the energy. "What happened to me?"

"We were hoping you'd be able to answer that."

He reconised that voice and he turned tired eyes on Jay and frowned in confusion

What ever had happened Sam was pretty sure Jay hadn't been there at the time…

…and that thought made him angry.

Dangerously angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**We'll Meet Again Chapter 6**

_Previously, on Supernatural…_

_**Sam could feel the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose; he itched to remove it, but just couldn't find the energy. "What happened to me?"**_

"_**We were hoping you'd be able to answer that."**_

_**He recognised that voice and he turned tired eyes on Jay and frowned in confusion**_

_**What ever had happened Sam was pretty sure Jay hadn't been there at the time…**_

…_**and that thought made him angry.**_

_**Dangerously angry.**_

_Now…_

Jay noted with concern the change in Sam's eyes.

"Sam? Sweetheart, are you ok? Are you in any pain?"

He just continued to stare up at her, eyes glittering with anger.

Which quickly turned to rage. Anger fuelling him, he reached up and wrenched off the mask.

"Get out!" The words were clear, low pitched and steady, but the bitterness that leeched out shocked Dean and Jay.

"Sam…" Jay began, startled, but Sam grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip as he raised himself up a little, eyes hard as steel boring into hers.

"You weren't there. You didn't care enough, why would you care now?" Sam fell back against the pillow, overcome with exhaustion, but kept muttering the same litany over and over. His voice was now a strained, broken and breathless whisper as he relaxed his grip on Jay's wrist.

"_You weren't there. You didn't care enough, why would you care now?..."_

Dean gently replaced the mask, listening to his brother's painfully ragged breathing. Sharing a '_what the hell?'_ glance with Jay, they both watched over Sam as his breathing evened out, indicating that he was finally asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You ok?" Dean winced when he saw the heavy bruises already forming on Jay's wrist.

"I've 'ad worse mate." She replied grimly, frowning.

Dean nodded. Jay had nearly died saving Dean's life on their first case in the UK.

Correction, she _had_ actually died, which tends to happen when you take a large broadsword to the chest. Sam had been out of his mind with grief, until an old friend of Jays' had stepped in and struck a deal with the reaper, effectively taking her place.

All in all, Jay had proven to be quick, smart, tough, and brave, able to withstand a lot of punishment. So a bruised wrist certainly wasn't gonna phase her.

And that was a hell of a compliment coming from Dean Winchester.

"Dean, what's going on here?" Jay whispered as she threw him an anxious look.

"I'm not sure," Dean replied honestly. "But I'm willing to bet it has something to do with whatever happened on that stairwell, and what happened here before Sam woke up." He glanced across the bed at Jay.

"That wasn't Sam. You know that right?" He added softly, thanking God Sam wasn't awake for this.

Jay nodded. "I know it wasn't." The determination in her eyes and the strength in her voice convinced Dean she believed him. With an amused slight shake of the head she continued. "Aside from the Vulcan death-grip on my wrist, he doesn't normally speak with a Toff English accent."

Dean frowned. "Toff?"

Jay looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, ya know. Posh, upper class, Eton-educated, possibly in-bred, Queen's English, acts like he's got a snooker cue lodged up 'is arse?" This was said in such rapid fire that Dean blinked, before he started laughing.

"If I've said it before I'll say it again, lady you sure gotta way with words!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what now?" Jay enquired as she stroked a few wayward strands of hair from Sam's forehead, noting the tight, pinched expression on his face; a testament to the amount of pain he'd been in.

Dean watched his brother closely, his brow pulled down into a concerned frown.

"Right now, we play the waiting game." Dean settled into his chair and rested one hand lightly on his brother's chest, taking comfort in the steady rise and fall as Sam slept on.

"There's not much else we can do until Sam wakes up and tells us what happened to him before he fell." He murmured.

Jay hadn't been the only one to get herself killed on that first hunt. Sometimes Dean lay awake at night fighting sleep, just wanting to listen to his little brother's breathing, but mainly because he knew what awaited him when he finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

There were times, like this for example, that Dean could still hear the wailing of the cardiac monitor when Sam had flatlined in Colchester Hospital all those months ago. Could still hear the consultant's voice as he read out "time of death…"

Dean hadn't taken note of the actual time the good doctor called out when his brother had died, desperate to keep the bad memories to a minimum. The last thing he wanted was to wake in the middle of the night, glance at the clock and realise it was _that time. _

_The moment Sam died._

Dean realized Jay had spoken to him whilst he was off rambling through the dark hallways of his mind. "Huh?"

She gave him a faint smile. "What _did_ happen? You're the one that found him Dean." Jay asked anxiously but with no hint of anger or blame in her voice.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean realized he hadn't brought Jay up to speed with the night's events on the run up to Sam's 'accident'.

"We were investigating the sightings in the squash courts at RAF Bircham Newton, and in particular the deaths on the stairwell."

Jay nodded. This much she knew already.

Dean continued. "Nothing was triggering the EMF so we figured it was safe to split up and do a proper sweep of the building." Dean swallowed his guilt. Never mind that it was Sam's idea, Dean had gone along with it assuming there was nothing to worry about.

Huh. Rookie mistake.

A rookie mistake that almost cost Sam his life.

And to cap it all they'd parted with some pretty harsh words. He grimaced at the memory of that stupid fight.

"Don't do that." Dean flinched at Jay's sharp words and knew exactly what she meant. As usual the damn woman seemed to be reading his mind.

Shoulders slumped as if weighed down by the burdens of guilt, fear and misery, Dean whispered brokenly "It was my fault Jay. If I'd been there to watch his back Sam wouldn't…" he tried to control his emotions, restore some sort of calm to his voice. "He wouldn't be lying here hovering between life and death, being plagued by ghosts from two world wars."

Jay reached across the bed and grasped Dean's hand with hers, squeezing lightly. With the exception of Sam, Jay was probably the only person in the world that could get away with such a gesture. Well, as in not get their arms pulled out their sockets whilst Dean ripped them a new one.

Each now with a hand resting on Sam's chest, they were both silent for a moment, just grateful he was still with them.

"Tell me what happened Dean."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Location: RAF Bircham Newton, squash courts.**_

_**Time: 03:30**_

"There's nothing here." Dean showed his brother the EMF meter, as if to confirm Casper hadn't shown up yet.

Sam nodded. "Ok. Let's split up and check out the building." On seeing Dean's face Sam sighed. "Dean it's ok. You saw the readings for yourself; we're just doing a little recon."

"I still don't like it." Dean frowned a little, then gave in not wanting to get into an argument. "Just keep your cell phone switched on ok? I mean it Sam!"

Sam just stared at him in amazement. "Jeeze! You really are in Big Brother mode tonight huh?" Annoyance was edging its way into his voice.

Dean's head whipped round at that comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes narrowed a little.

Shifting from foot to foot, Sam scowled at him. "Dean, you've been riding me pretty close for the last few months; if anything your constant hovering and over-protectiveness is only getting worse and it's irritating the livin' crap outta me!"

"Sam…" Dean growled only to be cut off by his little brother.

"No seriously dude. You gotta let up ok? You can't tie me to you 24/7…."

"Just watch me…"

"See? That's just what I'm talkin' about Dean. You're gonna drive yourself crazy with this man. Hell, _I'm_ going' crazy!" Sam held his arms out. "I know I screwed up with the Witch Finder gig alright? There I said it! Happy?"

Dean shook his head in despair. _He still doesn't get it_. "That's not what this is about and I'm _so_ not getting into it right now."

"It seems like as good a time as any!" Sam took a pace forward towards Dean. "Come on Dean. You don't trust me to look out for myself, just admit it already!"

He stepped forward again, bringing himself right up close to his brother, invading his personal space.

That tipped Dean over the edge. He grabbed Sam's shirt collar, swinging him round and slamming him up against the wall.

"Sam, I had to watch you die. _Again_!" His face was just inches away from Sam's, staring into his little brother's shocked, wide eyed gaze. "Don't you know what that did to me the first time up at Cold Oak?" Dean took a shaky breath, then continued, his voice hard "And then you go get yourself killed all over again because you went off on your own without backup, and you expect me to just _get over it?_ What the hell dya think I am huh?" He was yelling now, pushing Sam harder against the brick wall of the court.

Sam's eyes softened with sorrow. "Dean I'm so…"

"Ya know what? Just forget it!" Dean shoved himself away, voice now neutral. "I'll take the ground floor."

"Dean?..."

When Dean turned back there was no expression on his face whatsoever. It was as if nothing had happened. "Call me if you find anything." Then he turned on his heel and strode off, leaving a very guilt-ridden and melancholy little brother in his wake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holding the meter out in front of him, Dean tried to ignore the feelings welling up inside. He didn't want to feel guilty. He didn't want to feel remorse.

However, his harsh treatment of his little brother was playing on his mind and he almost turned back to apologize.

On hearing Sam's retreating footsteps as his brother climbed the stairs at the side of the court, Dean stiffened his resolve. Harsh he may have been, but he was also right.

After all, that was his job.

Within five minutes Dean had pretty much covered the entire ground floor, including the former canteen area. He glanced around, trying to picture what it must have been like here during the war. He imagined men and women in RAF uniforms stirring their tea and chatting about the latest sortie; may be a bombing raid or a dogfight.

In the midst of so much death and despair, this place had been the hub of life on the station. But now it stood in darkness, enveloped in its own sad and dusty memories of an era long passed.

He was startled from his thoughts when the EMF let out a high pitched squeal and as Dean spun round trying to trace the source the squeal grew louder. The LEDs lit up the gloom of the canteen, bathing it in an creepy red glow. He realized he was facing the hallway that led back to the squash court.

Before even realizing he was running, Dean pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

A nasty suspicion had already assaulted him before the call went straight to Sam's voice mail.

_This is Sam Archer. Leave a message. In case of emergency, call my brother, Dean Archer…._

Shit.

Dean sped up. As he approached the courts he could hear a voice somewhere above him.

It sounded like Sam.

And he was pleading for his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean glanced up to see Sam pressed up against the railings of the stairwell, right on the top floor. He was trapped by a tall man in a blue RAF uniform, his face half hidden by the officers' peak cap. The airman's mouth was moving but it soon became evident that only Sam could hear what he was saying.

Launching himself at the stairs, Dean raced up, shotgun at the ready.

He could just about make out Sam's fearful words.

"You don't have to do this. We're here to help you…"

Dean increased his already punishing pace as dread grew in his stomach.

"…I'm not the one you want. I didn't do anything…"

Knowing he was going to be too late Dean stopped his ascent, leaned over the railings and aimed the shotgun at the malevolent ghost, still hearing Sam's desperate pleas.

"…please, don't…"

Dean fired but the spirit had already given Sam a shove filled with superhuman strength, and now he was falling back over the railings.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out in fear and despair. The ghost had dissipated with the blast from Dean's shotgun, but it was too late to save his brother.

"_Nooooooo!"_

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Sam reached out, trying to find a way to stop his rapid descent. At one point he almost managed it, his abdomen slamming into the railings on the floor below. But the shock and agony of the impact caused Sam to let go, and he continued to plummet to the bottom of the stairwell, Dean helpless to stop it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean just stared at the still figure down below.

And then he was moving. Dropping two or three steps at a time, he ran as fast as he could towards his brother, frantically calling his name. It seemed to take him forever to get off that damn staircase.

"Sammy? Sam! Talk to me little bro!"

Reaching his fallen sibling, Dean crashed to his knees beside him.

If he was breathing heavily, it had nothing to do with physical exertion.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dean stared at his sleeping brother for a long time, then learned forward and placed his other hand to the side of Sam's face. "I'm so sorry. I should never have left you like that."

"You couldn't have known Dean." Jay squeezed his hand again. "I love your brother with all my heart. I've never known anyone like him, and I doubt I ever will again. But I also know what a stubborn wanker he can be, not to mention argumentative. And as for over-protective? You're not the only one with the monopoly on _that_ let me tell you." She smiled at Dean's weak grin. "Remember what happened last month? When the Stag broke down on the M25? And within thirty minutes flat he was there, tearing me off a strip for going off without telling him. Thirty minutes! That journey should've taken at least two hours! And I'm used to going off without thinking to tell anyone; I've been on my own for too long. But he didn't like it one bit."

Dean grinned a little more this time. "Yeah. At one point I thought he was gonna cuff you and throw you into the back of the Land Cruiser, caveman style."

Jay's smile turned feral. With a small huff of laughter she went on "Well, it wouldn't 'ave been the first time actually…."

Dean looked affronted. "Dude please! This is my brother we're talking about. Your dirty phone calls have corrupted me enough!"

"HA! Haha!" Jay shouted with laughter. "What? Dean 'sweet and innocent' Winchester? I think not mate!"

Dean merely grinned boyishly.

Whether it was the conversation that roused him or Jay's loud abrupt laughter, no one knew. But a soft voice from the bed drew their attention.

"Sweet and innocent my ass!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope that cleared a few things up.

Many thanks for all your reviews so far; they've been extremely helpful.

Really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


	7. Chapter 7

**We'll Meet Again Chapter 7**

**Then…**

_**He just continued to stare up at her, eyes glittering with anger… **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_**You weren't there. You didn't care enough, why would you care now?"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_**Dean, what's going on here?" Jay whispered as she threw him an anxious look.**_

"_**I'm not sure," Dean replied honestly. "But I'm willing to bet it has something to do with whatever happened on that stairwell, and what happened here before Sam woke up." **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_**Sam, I had to watch you die. Again!" ….**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"…_**I'm not the one you want…**_

"…_**please, don't…"**_

_**Dean fired but the spirit had already given Sam a shove filled with superhuman strength, and now he was falling back over the railings….**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Whether it was the conversation that roused him or Jay's loud abrupt laughter, no one knew. But a soft voice from the bed drew their attention.**_

"_**Sweet and innocent my ass!"**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Now…**

"Sweet and innocent my ass."

Sam opened his eyes to be met with two pairs of worry filled green ones.

And he was pretty sure he wasn't seeing double, which would make a change from his last conscious memory.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean's hand still had Sam's in a tight grip.

Sam nodded tiredly. "Feel like I've been asleep for a month," swallowing thickly he added "so why do I still feel so tired?"

Dean squeezed his hand briefly before letting go and sitting back. "You just came outta major surgery little bro. Ya still getting' over the anesthetic."

The casual tone was a huge lie, Sam could see that. His brother had been worried as hell and judging by the look in Dean's eyes he still was.

Sam was having a hard time remembering what had put that worry there, when his ears caught up with him.

"Surgery?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

Dean tried yet again to cover his concern, because if Sam couldn't remember what happened to him then they could have a real problem on their hands. He felt Jay's questioning gaze on him. They hadn't got as far as discussing the extent of Sam's injuries, so this was going to come as a bit of a shock to both Sam _and_ Jay.

"Yeah. Do you remember the hunt?" Dean asked, keeping his voice low and calm for his brother's sake.

Sam stared at him, his eyes blank. "I…ah…" then recent events caught up and slammed into him; he flinched. "Yeah I remember," He whispered, "The squash court killings. We were checking for EMF readings…."

Jay and Dean watched Sam worriedly as his breathing quickened.

"Sam?..."

Flash back after flash back assaulted him, and each time he flinched again, unable to control his breathing. He felt like he was going to pass out….

…_you took her from me…_

…_**I'm here to help you…**_

…_she died because of you…_

…_**I'm not the one you want…**_

…_she wasn't there. She didn't care enough, why should she care now?..._

…_**please, don't…**_

_And then he was falling._

Dean leaned forward gently grasping Sam by the shoulders, trying to ground him in some way.

_He tried to stop…pain shot through his stomach…_

"Sam. Sam!" Sam was startled out of his thoughts. He blinked and glanced wildly around him as if wondering where he was.

Dean was concerned that his breathing was still way too fast. "Sammy calm down, you're safe here, ok?" Though Dean wasn't entirely sure how true that was.

Jay had remained quiet until now, trying to gage Sam's emotional state. At a guess it was making him suffer. But now she leaned over him and touched a hand to the back of his neck, gently stroking his soft locks. The muscles in his neck were so tense they had to be painful, so she gently massaged and kneaded until she felt him gradually relax.

Jay was relieved when he cast a grateful smile her way.

Shifting subtly she covered up her bruised wrist. Sam didn't need that crap right now.

"Do you remember anything else?" she asked softly.

Sam skipped over the flash backs, not understanding them enough to explain.

"Falling." He swallowed hard and Dean had a hard time staying in control at the fear in Sam's voice. "I was falling, and then…there was a sharp pain across my stomach. Last thing I remember was Dean yelling at me to stay awake." He glanced at Dean. "I tried, but the pain…it was just too much."

"Yeah." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "You hit the next set of railings on your way down. When the ambulance arrived you were barely breathing, and after we got to the hospital they took you for scans and all kinds of tests."

Dean had been scared as hell, pacing the waiting room for what seemed like hours when he finally remembered to call Jay. It was around that point the doctor had appeared and announced that Sam had been rushed straight into emergency surgery. Dean hadn't even been given the chance to see him. So he'd started pacing again, wearing a groove in the tiled floor.

"They told me that though you were lucky to escape a serious head and back injury, you'd developed an abdominal bleed, quite a severe one. Severe enough to cause your blood pressure to bottom out from blood-loss. They threw all kindsa medical jargon at me, most of which I didn't get, but I understood enough to know the upshot of it was you were gonna die if they didn't operate immediately."

Dean closed his eyes for a second. Just thinking about it had him feeling nauseous, let alone talking about it. The dread came back to haunt him as did the thoughts that had gushed through his mind during his long stint in the waiting room:

_Sam was dying._

It kept running through his head like an echo round a canyon wall.

_Sam was dying..._

When Dean's eyes opened again Sam could see the barely restrained anger reflected back at him, and knew it was the after effects of stark fear. And he knew it was his fault.

Sam didn't know what to say to make it all better.

He just about remembered the argument before…_it_ all happened, and the guilt he felt became a physical pain in his already sore stomach.

"Dean…"

"Just drop it Sam." Dean's words were harsh but spoken softly, comfortingly. Pinching the bridge of his nose and hanging his head a little, he dreaded what Sam was about to say next and wanted to put a stop to it. "It doesn't matter now little bro. You're alive and that's what counts. We can talk the rest to death another time."

Sam knew differently, and he understood Dean's anger. He'd pushed his older brother into a corner, and carried on pushing until Dean had snapped. And still Sam hadn't let it go. He knew Dean was quite justified in his anger.

Sam still didn't know what to say to make it all better.

So he said it anyway.

"I'm sorry."

Dean's head shot up and fixed him with a confused glare. "What?"

Sam glanced at Jay, who nodded in understanding, kissed him tenderly on the lips, and got up and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay smiled sadly to herself as she strolled out to the car park, breathing in the crisp mid-morning air and took a look at her watch.

_Was it that time already?_

Most women would have objected to being kicked out by their boyfriend, but not Jay. Not when it came to Sam and Dean.

Besides, she already guessed the conversation that was about to take place, and understood that they needed each other right now.

Jay was there to help them, not drive them apart, so she never complained, never felt angry when the brothers needed some time alone.

And if occasionally she felt a little jealous, a little bit left out in the cold, Jay just reminded herself that it was no more than she deserved.

After all, it was her fault they had come to this country and been nearly killed several times.

And now they were trapped here, far from home because the FBI had figured out the Winchesters were no longer on their own turf.

Bobby was working hard trying to find a way to bring them safely back to the US without alerting the feds. But it was taking too long, and it was only a matter of time before the American government figured out not only where the boys were, but also who'd been hiding them. They'd taken on her family name during their stay as a cover, and that meant that not only the Americans but also her own government would come down on her like a ton of bricks, once the alarm was raised.

She wasn't afraid for herself.

But the boys would have trouble. They were tall, handsome and striking; you couldn't miss them even in a crowded place.

No. She had other ideas for Sam and Dean. She knew exactly where they could go after this hunt was finished, and it would take them off the prospective radar screens for quite some while. Her cousin had called her a few nights ago, asking for help. And it was a perfect hiding place for the boys.

No one would think of looking there. She just had to convince them and Jay was pretty good at doing that.

There was one thing that bothered her.

There was a good chance that she'd never see either of them again.

And that hurt.

Jay would need to pack up and disappear; it would be easy enough for a woman traveling alone to evade capture, especially with the kind of contacts she had access to.

She would just have to learn to start again.

Without Sam.

_After all, she'd done it before!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean stared at Sam hoping his little brother would drop his gaze and leave it at that.

But after Jay had respectfully left the room, Dean found that this time he couldn't allow it.

"Sam?"

Taking a shuddering breath Sam spoke. "I should've just let it go. I know what you were trying to do. After what happened at Cold Oak, and at Colchester, I shouldn't have goaded you. You were just trying to look out for me, your stubborn, spoilt, pain-in-the-ass little brother.

And I'm sorry Dean, I never meant to cause you so much pain…"

Not able to take hearing this anymore, Dean erupted angrily. "Sam just stop!"

And immediately regretted his tone as his little brother flinched. He didn't want to look at Sam right now, didn't want to see the fear and pain in his eyes, but least of all the unwarranted guilt.

So he got up and turned away, appearing to study some medical poster about asthma.

They were both silent for a few uncomfortable minutes, but Dean could hear Sam shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Worried that his brother was in pain he cast a sneak side-long look at him, and realising that he was just fretting a little he kept his back turned.

Eventually he spoke, his voice low.

"It wasn't your fault, so don't ever think it was. You hear me Sammy? It wasn't your fault."

"But.."

Dean spun around. "No. I don't wanna hear any 'buts' or 'what ifs' or any of that shit, ok? Now you listen to me." He stalked back to Sam and leaned into his little brother's face, hands grasping at Sam's arms. "I took the ground floor without thinking. I sent you up that damn stairwell without thinking. I should have known what could happen, _but I wasn't thinking!" _He hung his head. "This was my fault Sammy. Not yours."

He took a deep breath, and raised his head.

"And now what ever did this to you….its followed you here."

Sam stared at him, eyes wide.

There was another long silence before Sam asked

"What?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah. I can just imagine what you're thinking. A lot of brotherly crap so early on, but then given what's happened I figured that the boys wouldn't want the sun to go down on another argument. Especially as Sam isn't fully out of the woods yet and doesn't really remember what happened to him.

I have an idea of what could transpire, but I would appreciate some private messages if anyone has any suggestions. 'Cos I must admit, the writers block is still having a barny with me over this one.

I think I'm too distracted by another possible story buzzing round my head.

Let me know what ya think. Love all who read, love even more those who review.

Kind regards,

ST.xxx.


End file.
